1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor manufacturing method and more specifically to the use of sidewall structures in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As critical dimensions of semiconductor-based transistors become smaller the effects of surface contamination on various processing stages can become more pronounced. For example, increased junction leakage can occur subsequent to silicidation of an epitaxial layer when the epitaxial layer is disposed upon a rough surface as a result of surface contamination. Therefore, a method of manufacturing overcoming problems such as this would be useful.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.